FateTainted Moon
by Mushroom Of Disaster
Summary: Prequel of Fate/Glass Moon. Somehow escaped death, Ilyasviel von Einzbern was participating the Sixth Holy Grail War in behalf of Tohsaka Rin to erase the curse of Angra Mainyu from the Holy Grail once for all. Post-UBW crossover with Rakkyo.


Fate/Tainted Moon

_**Prologue__________________**_

It was horrible.

I just experienced an extremely painful stabbing just from a mere hand by a blonde haired Servant.

And now, nobody can save me in this state.

My heart was ripped, and I was left here, lying in a pool of blood that gushed out from my chest.

Nobody. Berserker, Sella , Leysritt, even Onii-chan could help me with this kind of death sentence…

Suddenly, there were sounds of steps approaching me. It was in the afternoon, but I barely could see her face clearly. The only features I recognized from her only her ponytail and her glimmering glasses.

Let go asking for help, I couldn't even talk either.

But I could hear one thing from her.

"_**You're too beautiful to die."**_

_______________________________________________________________

And then, as if it's a nightmare, I woke up from an unfamiliar bed to me.

Beside me, a long, raven-haired woman with a pair of sharp eyes who was someone I knew before was smiling in relief.

"Welcome back, Ilyasviel." She greeted.

"Huh? Where am I?" I turned my head to left and right, trying to identify where I woke up. The place is too neat, almost superb, in my opinion.

"In my room, you're in a coma state for almost six months after the war was over."

I surprised by her words, as she handed me a small mirror.

I looked at the mirror. I wasn't what I used to be. My long hair was cut short, and my face was much mature than before. I switched my gaze to my hands. They were nothing wrong, except they were harder to move.

"By the way, Ilyasviel. Do you still remember me?" She rested her chin on her right hand with a smile.

"Of course I know. Tohsaka Rin, right?

I answered her while busy staring at the mirror followed with a deep sigh. If I changed this much, then I should prepare for a whole different world.

_**______________________1. Memories.**_

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2007 10:00, Emiya Residence._

…And now, here I am, in this empty house.

It's been two months since the master of this house, Emiya Shirou, left the house in my care in order to study magecraft in London by becoming an accomplice of the magus, or in my opinion, is his love interest Tohsaka Rin.

Oh, I forget to introduce myself.

My name was originally Ilyasviel von Einzbern. But since an incident that occurred in the Fifth Holy Grail War, a battle to determine the rightful owner of the Holy Grail, I was disowned by my own family.

The Einzbern family sent me as a Master to compete in the war with Berserker as my Servant, but the "intruder" from the past war managed to defeat my Servant…

…And killed me as well.

I called them "family", but they treated me nothing like one. I was only a homunculus, an artificial being that implanted by a inhuman amount of magic circuits or in another words, magic circuits with a form of a human.

Not too long before the "intruder" ripped my heart and left, another fight took place. As the fight begun, my visions grew darker and darker, my limbs rot at the time being.

….and that's how I "died".

I barely remember how I managed to alive at that time, but I strangely remember a word that I think I've never heard it from anyone.

"_**You're too beautiful to die."**_

__The words keep ringing from time to time until now. But even though I can't thank to the one who saved me, I feel grateful to be alive again and won't complain about the reduction of the magic circuits.

The reasons why Einzbern disown me because I already know they've considered me as a failure subject by the time I've been killed even without going back to the main castle.

……For now, the long story ends here.

The conclusion is, because I was abandoned by the Einzbern family, Shirou nii-chan offered me to live in this house.

If you want to ask, what's the relation of me and Onii-chan?

We have a same father, while he's adopted by him while I'm blood-related to him.

But still, he always treated me like a little sister despite the fact that I was doing bad things to him in the fifth war.

…to be frank, I don't hold any grudges to him anymore.

Enough for the recollection, my stomach is growling furiously. I think I'll make an omelet to fill my stomach for now.

_________________Fuyuki, 15 October 2007 13:00, Emiya Residence._

"Hello, this is Emiya Residence." I answer the phone politely.

_"Ah, Ilya."_

"What the, it's only Rin. Having your quality time with Onii-chan?"

_"Wha-what a-a-a-a-are you saying, idiot!? Of course not!"_

Ah, she lost her cool. I bet she did, it's already hinted by her stutters.

"Ahahaha, sorry for offending. By the way, why do you call me?"

Suddenly, she lower down her tone.

_"… There will be going to be another War."_

I widened my eyes in surprise.

" What!? it's too early. But, how…"

_" I don't know either. I already asked my contacts inside the Einzbern family, but they too, have no idea."_

"Then it's probably…"

_"Right, Angra Mainyu."_

I fall into a deep silence for a few seconds.

Angra Mainyu… the entity that tainted the Holy Grail since the third war with the Einzberns to blame for their arrogance. In the Fifth, the Grail was supposed to be destroyed by my older "brother", Emiya Shirou's Servant, Saber. But the one that destroyed was only the vessel while the source, the Greater Holy Grail is still tainted by Angra Mainyu's soul until now.

_"…Ilya?"_

Tohsaka's voice wake me up from my long pause.

"Y-yes?"

_"Why are you spacing out?"_

"Ah, nothing."

_"I see… by the way, I've already contacted the supervisor that the Tohsaka will send a representative to participate in. Although I really wanted to participate again, but my study hasn't finished yet._

"Then, who is it?"

_"You."_

"Eh?" I blinked my eyes with disbelief.

_"Yeah, you."_

"…Alright."

_"Then, good luck. We'll always rooting for you."_

I hung up the phone and walks to the bathroom while rubbing my head in pain

"Tohsaka, you jerk." I mumbled bitterly as I take a towel and soak it with cold water.

________________________To Be Continued... _


End file.
